


Among Vampires

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [1]
Category: Football RPF, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, I've did a thing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU, Violence included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he saw him he wanted to taste him. He made him hungry.</p><p>The second time he saw him he wanted to possess him. He made him wanting.</p><p>The third time he saw him he fell for him. He made him love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) This is my very first Fanfiction to post here and I'm really excited! A friend on Tumblr asked me to write this Fic for her and of course I couldn't say no to her.  
> I appreciate all kinds of comments and hope you will enjoy this <3

The first time he saw him he wanted to taste him. He made him hungry.

The second time he saw him he wanted to possess him. He made him wanting.

The third time he saw him he fell for him. He made him love.

 

Iker didn't remember how it started. Everything he knew was that Sergio suddenly was there. He had never wanted to let it get that far but Sergio encaptured him. This pure, light-headed man would be his death, he knew it. But he couldn't stay away. He had tasted blood and got addicted.

God only knew why Sergio had let him into his life. And god only knew why it took them a day and a half until they slept with each other for the first time. No matter why, from that night on Iker kept coming. And vanishing.

Whenever he noticed dawn was breaking Iker would be gone. Sergio never knew why but one fateful day he followed him. And it changed his life... forever.

 

Iker slipped out of the bed silently. His heart ached as he cast one last glance at Sergio's sleeping form before jumping out of the window. He hated leaving him. But he couldn't stay. The others would start to ask questions. Questions he wasn't willing to answer.

Before heading home he made a kill. He was always terribly hungry after spending the night with Sergio. Iker savoured the taste as the blood ran down his throat and dripped off his fangs onto the dead body. The burn in his throat that the blood always caused him to feel made him feel alive.

He hid the body, wiped off the blood and then quickly made his way home.

 

Guti lay spread out on the deep red couch like a king. He motioned Iker over when he entered the room. Guti was always left in charge when Raúl was hunting. It was an unwritten law. And no one dared to break it. Not even the reckless younglings. Guti had always knwon how to put on a show, how to make an impression. He enjoyed being the center of attention.

"Mmh... you smell... delicious. How old?", Iker shuddered as he remembered the bloodbath. "19." Guti chuckled: "Nice choice. I see you like them young and fresh. Come here."

The younger one came closer and Guti pulled him down into a deep kiss quickly slipping his tongue into the brown haired's mouth to taste some leftovers of blood. Iker smiled when Guti licked his lips one last time.

"But now tell me what's that other smell on you?", the blonde asked as he strechted his long limbs. "I... met someone", the younger one asnwered carefully. "Someone? Oh no. Iker. Don't tell me you feel in love with a human." Iker decided not to answer.

"Iker! You can't do that! You know what Raúl will do when he learns about this. He will make you choose Iker! And it's not gonna be pretty." Iker looked at his feet. "You look like a kicked puppy", Guti pulled him down on the couch, "You know maybe Raúl doesn't need to know about this." The younger one smiled. Then the door opened.

 

"Guti", Raúl purred as he made hos way over and sank his sharp, perfectly white teeth into his lovers neck. Their usual welcoming gesture. Guti shivered aroused. Iker stood up to give them some space.

 

At the same time Sergio's car stopped in front of a run-down building. The door was open and led down into a dimly lit bar. Only a few people were hovering around in the shadows.

In a dark corner two men were seated. The blonde one was sitting on the dark haired's lap placing kisses and little bites on his neck. Suddenly he stopped and turned around staring directly into Sergio's eyes. The blonde licked his lips slowly making the Spaniard feel terribly uncomfortable.

"Fabio", the dark haired reminded the blonde of his presence. Fabio smiled and gave him an apologetic peck on the lips: "Sorry, Cris. But do you smell him?" Cris nodded: "Let's have a taste, shall we?"

The two stood up slowly approaching Sergio. A cold hand gripped his upper arm and he gave up a short yelp as he was spun around. The Spaniard found himself staring into deep brown eyes. Cris sighed annoyed: "Fuck off, Xabi! We saw him first."

"And I am more than 100 years older than you, Cristiano", the black material of Xabi's suit rustled as the bearded man shifted his weight a bit. Fabio growled but did not stop approaching them.

Another man had appeared from the shadows and was petting Cristiano lightly but the dark haired slapped his hand away. "Not now, Gareth!", Gareth quickly pulled his hand back, lowering his head in shame.

 

"Enough, boys", Sergio suddenly heard a deep voice from behind him. A dark haired, very attractive, man stood in the doorway: "He's mine."

All of them stepped away from the Spaniard immediately. The man came closer qickly checking Sergio out. "God, you do smell nice", Sergio furrowed his brows in confusion but didn't have any time to think as the man grabbed him and pulled him through the doorway and upstairs.

They walked past some dark wodden doors to the end of the corridor where he opened a door and pushed Sergio inside.

 

The first thing he saw was Iker. The second was a very attractive blonde man that made his way over to them now. He flashed Sergio a bright smile and then kissed the man next to him. Iker stared at Sergio like he was some kind of paranormal existence. The dark haired man now turned to face him: "Iker, I think you've got some explaining to do."

"Raúl, I... I can't. I don't know what he's doing here." Raúl hissed showing his sharp teeth, the blonde calmingly ran a hand through the dark hair.

Sergio backed away. The teeth. That was crazy. That couldn't be! But then he saw the blonde man opening his mouth showing teeth equally sharp and equally big. He sank them into Raúl's neck causing him to smile and moan softly: "Guti."

 

That was too much for the poor Spaniard. He turned around and ran away as fast as possible. He heard Iker call his name but didn't care. Just by luck he managed to find the staircase again and raced down.

However before he could leave the house a man blocked his way and he loooked dangerous. Sergio took a step back and the man followed him. His white fangs were showing.

The Spaniards breath came in rapid pants and he was close to a breakdown. But before anything could happen he heard a familiar voice: "Pepe! Back off."

Pepe hissed but seemed to have no intention of backing off. Iker jumped down the stairs and positioned himself in front of Pepe showing Sergio his broad back.

Pepe apparently felt betrayed for a nice snack so he shoved Iker hard in the chest. Sergio pressed himself against the nearest wall as Iker and Pepe started fighting. They clawed and hissed and shoved and bit. Pepe's teeth sank into Iker's shoulder and the Spaniard yelped before pushing Pepe away and hitting his head against the closest wall.

Sergio was glad when he saw Guti racing down the stairs and pulling them apart. He hissed at Pepe: "Be glad I won't let Raúl know about this!" The other one growled but turned around and went away. Iker turned to Sergio: "Are you out of your mind? Running away in a house full of Vampires? You aren't safe here on your own!"

Guti put a hand on Iker's shoulder: "Slow down. I think he might faint. Let's get him back upstairs. Raúl wasn't finished with him yet." But Sergio shook his head vehemently: "No! No, I'm not going with you! How can I be sure you won't eat me?" The blonde chuckled: "First of all we wouldn't eat you, we would drink you."

Sergio turned even paler than before. Iker smashed his elbow into Guti's rips: "Shut up! You're scaring him! Look, Sergio did I ever hurt you? In all those nights we spend together, did I ever even attempt to kill you?" Reluctantly the younger one shook his head. "Then please trust me with this. You are in terrible danger and I just want to help you." He reached out his hand and carefully pulled Sergio upstairs again with Guti following after them.

 

Raúl was seated on the couch by now and Guti joined him throwing an arm around his shoulders and snuggling close to him. Raúl played with the blonde strands of hair while eyeing Sergio. Iker had positioned himself right next to the door in case his lover would try to run again.

Sergio was shaking as he stood and waited for something to happen. Raúl eyeing him made him uncomfortable. He looked so... hungry.

"So", Sergio flinched when the older one spoke up, "you are Iker's new pet." "Excuse me? I...", Raúl silenced him holding up his hand. The younger Spaniard closed his mouth. "You knew?", Iker mumbled.

"Did you expect me not to? Of course I knew! It was quite obvious since you sneaked out every night and didn't return til dawn!", Raúl stated sharply and then turned back to Sergio, "He seems to be very fond of you. Which is a terrible mistake of course. He should never have let you close. But what happened cannot be undone. You coming here was insane. You might as well have jumped off the next bridge! There is no place you will be safe at now. My boys... they caught your sent and, forgive me, but it's most delicious to us. They will hunt you, catch you and kill you."

Sergio swallowed dryly.

Guti took over: "Now Iker has to make a choice. Either he kills you", Sergio whimpered, "or he turns you."

"No! I can't do that to him!", Iker crossed the room quickly and stopped in front of Guti, "I cannot turn him! I still remember what it was like when you turned me and that's been 200 year by now!" "Then you have to kill him." Guti looked at the two of them pitifully while Raúl's face showed no emotion whatsoever.

"Don't I have a say in this?", Sergio's eyes were wide as saucers. "No", Raúl answered, "this is Iker's decision alone."

Before they could continue their conversation the door opened and Xabi entered. Raúl hissed, he hated being interrupted. But the look on Xabi's face was that serious that even Guti's face went pale. "What happened?" Xabi looked at their leader: "Culés. They've got Fabio."

 

"Cristiano is going nuts! Pepe can barely stop him from running there right now! And Gareth and James aren't being exactly helpful!" Raúl stood up: "No one attacks my family and gets away with it. Gather the boys, we will not abandon one of my sons."

"What about Sergio?" The oldest Spaniard turned to Iker: "We're taking him with us. He wouldn't be saf here all alone." "We can't take him to the culés!That's his death sentence!"

"Well then tell Alvaro and Marcelo in my name to look after him and make sure he's safe. If they fail and something happens to him they should pray to God that I don't get them betweeen my teeth. And now we've got to go! With every second we're wasting the danger for Fabio grows!"

 

Cristiano was a nervous wreck and Gareth and James weren't exactly helpful as they buzzed around him to sooth him somehow.

Sergio walked next to Iker. "Who... who are the culés?" Iker clenched his fists: "A rival vampire clan. The worst that exists. Think they are something better and should rule thw world just because their numbers are greater."The younger one nodded in understanding, he waited a bit before asking the next question: "Why is Cristiano so crazy about Fabio being captured?"

Iker cast a quick look to Cristiano who just hissed at James to stop fuzzing and driving him crazy: "Cris turned Fabio. They have a special bind. That always happens when a vampire turns a human. Guti and me also shae a special bond. Only that Cristiano and Fabio fell in love. Like Raúl and Guti. It happens rarely but every now and then it does."

Sergio went quiet again as they approached a huge house. The roof looked like it was almost scraping the sky. A tall man stood in front of the front door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Los Blancos", he sneered. "Let us in, Piqué", Raúl said calmly but then Cristiano pushed forward. "Where is Fabio? What have you done to him?" Piqué laughed and Guti had enough: "Pepe. Take him out." Pepe obeyed happily. The others went inside.

 

"We will split up. Search everywhere. Alvaro, Marcelo look after our guest", then Raúl and Guti were gone. Iker turned towards Alvaro and Marcelo: "You're coming with me. I don't trust you enough to leave him alone with you." The two rolled their eyes but didn't say anything.

 

Iker ledthem up the stairs and into an impressive office. "Search everywhere. Maybe we'll find a hint on Fabio's position or his state." Sergio went after Marcelo and started searching the bookshelves. "Why do you listen to him?" "Hm?" "Iker. Why do you listen to him?"

Marcelo furrowed his brow: "Well, it was Guti who turned him. Iker is kind of heir to the throne. If anything should happen to Raúl and Guti Iker takes over. So we basically have to listen to him if we don't want to get in trouble with the big bosses."

Before Sergio had the chance to ask further questions the door opened and a small man stepped into the office. "Messi", Iker growled, went forward, grabbed the man by hs collar and lifted him off the ground, "where is he? And don't you dare telling me you don't know, you are in on everything that happens here!"

Messi chuckled: "Threaten me all you want, Casillas. I'm not scared of you." "Alvaro", the other man quickly came closer with a murderous look in his eyes. Messi whinced: "Okay, okay I tell you!" Alvaro smiled: "Nice to know you didn't forget about our last meeting."

"So?", Iker asked impatiently. "They took him to the cellar. No idea what they're doing down there." The Spaniard tossed Messi into Alvaro's arms: "We're taking him with us. If we find out he was lying... well, let's hope for him he doesn't." Sergio liked watching Iker being all bossy. He didn't want to admit it but for him it was a big turn on.

 

When they've reached the cellar door Iker pulled Sergio close to his side. Alvaro opened the door pushing Messi in first. A man came running towards them: "Lionel!" "Neymar!" "Woah, watch it. One step closer and he's dead", Alvaro shot him the nicest smile he could manage.

Neymar stumbled backwards: "Los Blancos. Xavi!"

Iker turned to Marcelo: "Go and find Guti and Raúl, tell them where we are! Quickly!" As the door fell shutbehind Marcelo's black curls another man approached the small group. "Casillas. So good to see you again." "Xavi. Can't say I've missed you. Where's Fabio?"

"Oh, all about business, aren't we?" "What have you done to him?", Alvaro growled tightening his grip around Messi's arm, "Talk! Or your pretty little toyboy will pay for it!"

"He's fine. But that can change quickly. So be careful with what you do, Arbeloa." Iker sighed: "What do you want for him?" "No, no Iker. You know me. I never discuss business in front of this many people. Come with me to my office. Then we can talk."

Iker turned to Alvaro: "Take care about Sergio. Don't let Messi go." Then he followed Xavi.

 

"Take a seat, dear." Iker ket standing. Xavi shrugged: "Fine. Then don't. Now, as you know Los Blancos and the Culés are the biggest vampire clans in Spain. But you see, we don't really like to share. Leave Spain to usand nothing happens to your sweet little brother."

"What if we don't?"

"I let Carles rip him apart, burn him and send the ashes to you. How does that sound? Oh, and that boy you've grown so fond of. He smells delicious. Leave him with us, we will treat him good." Iker clenched his fists: "Forget it."

"And there you signed yours and their death sentence. Shame, I liked you Iker. Victor!" Xavi left the office but before Iker could follow him Victor Valdés blocked the door grinning devilishly. "Nowhere to run to now, Casillas."

 

The cellar door burst open revealing Raúl and Guti. Raúl immediately ran to Alvaro while Guti made his way to the office. He'd been there so often he knew the way by heart.

When he burst into the office Valdés had his hands around Iker's neck, attempting to rip his head off. Guti ran over took Valdés' head into his hands and nearly crushed it. Valdés screamed in pain clutching at his head as Iker and Guti left the office to run to Raúl.

Alvaro had finally gotten out of Messi where exactly Fabio was being held and while Marcelo was sent awy again to gather the others Raúl, Guti, Alvaro, Sergio, Iker and Messi made their way deep down to the dungeons.

 

When they entered Sergio immediately received a strong blow to the head. He screamed and fell to the ground. Iker growled at Carles, the vampire that had attacked Sergio and using all his strength knocked him clean out. But now other Culés were approaching them from everywhere and a terrible fight emerged. Iker tried to get Sergio to safety but was attacked by Piqué in the process.

 

Cristiano, in his fury, killed everyone that got in his way. He finally found Fabio in one of the furthest, darkest cells. His love was bruised but in one piece and that was everything Cristiano had hoped for as he broke the, actually vampire secure, bars and took Fabio in his arms. The blonde buried his face in the crook of his lovers neck.

 

Iker was just about to crush Piqué's head when he saw something that caused him to freeze to the spot. Dani Alves buried his fangs deep in Sergio's neck causing him to scream and fall. A fire started to burn inside of Iker, he roared: "No!" Within seconds he was behind Alves and ripped his head clean off, tossing it away.

He picked Sergio up in his arms, his lovers blood starting to colour his white shirt red. It took all of Iker's willpower to not give in and drink him empty. And he knew just how much more dangerous the situation had just gotten for Sergio. "Raúl! Guti!" Both of them turned around at the same time. Guti's eyes went wide, Raúl stayed calm: "Fall back! Iker, get him home!" Cristiano returned from the cells carrying an exhausted Fabio. "Cristiano's got Fabio! Fall back boys!"

 

Iker carefully put Sergio down on the couch that Guti normally occupied. He came closer to his face, stroking is cheek softly. "Nene, I'm so sorry", he whispered not daring to raise his voice, "I should never have taken you with me. I should have looked after you..." Sergio smiled softly: "It wasn't your fault." Tears started pouring down Iker's cheeks and he grabbed Sergio's hand.

Raúl and Guti entered. Raúl quietly walked over to them: "Iker, it's now or never. Kill him or turn him. He's done for either way. If you let him bleed out now you'll only make him suffer more." Guti shot his lover a reproachful look before kneeling down next to Iker.

Sergio looked at his lover: "Please." Iker closed his eyes, the tears floating harder now. Raúl got impatient: "Iker!" "Okay!", Iker kissed Sergio's lips softly. "I am so sorry", he whispered."

Sergio screamed as Iker's teeth sank into the soft flesh of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sergio's a vampire he gets Iker regularly in trouble. And the Culés aren't finished with them either.

"Iker! Move your ass here now!", Iker closed his eyes. That was the fourth time today. Why couldn't they just let him be? He sighed and went upstairs into the office.

"What did he do this time?" Guti paced around throwing death glares at a very small looking Sergio: "Do you remember the rule that younglings do not go hunting unless officially allowed to and with a qualified guard at their side? Well, guess what your little sweetheart here did!" Iker pinched the bridge of his nose: "Again, Sergio? Really? I thought you understood at least that rule by now."

"But I'm ready!"

"No, you're not!", Guti practiaclly screamed, "You are ready when we say so!" The blonde massaged his temples allowing Iker to sooth him by caressing his back. "You know what this means, Sergio", the younger one looked at Iker with pleading eyes, "no hunting. For an entire week. You'll drink what we bring home and you are not leaving this house."

Iker bit Guti's neck softly: "I'm sorry for him. But you know how hard it is to control younglings." The blonde purred in response enjoying Iker's biting.

 

"You are coming with me now, Sergio. And you should be damn thankful it wasn't Raúl who caught you", Iker dragged Sergio out of the office and into the bedroom they shared. He slammed the door shut turning around furiously.

"Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is for me? I'm supposed to keep you under control and you keep running off and breaking the rules! Raúl will kill me if this keeps happening! Sergio, please I beg you, at least just try to behave!"

Sergio moved closer towards Iker, put his arms around the other ones neck and started caressing him: "Don't be mad. I'm trying to be good but the rules are just stupid. I can hunt! I'm ready to do it on my own!" Iker pushed him off and gritted his teeth: "You cannot know that! It's Guti's and Raúl's decision to make! Not yours! They say when you are ready!"

Sergio came closer again: "I'm sorry I got you in trouble. I promise I won't do it again."

"IKER!", Guti's voice echoed through the four floors of the house and the bar downstairs. Iker turned to Sergio and lifted his eyebrows. Sergio looked at him wide-eyed: "After this." "Sergio, no", Iker said warningly. Sergio grinned apologetically: "Sergio, yes." The older one scoffed and ran to the office which was empty, so he moved on to Guti's and Raúl's shared room.

 

Guti stormed out of the bathroom furiously only wearing boxershorts, his hair was bright pink. Iker could hardly bite back a laugh.

"Guess who swapped my conditioner with pink rinse?! Get him under control, Iker or I will personally burn him! Look what he did to my beautiful hair!" Iker was still trying not to laugh but then Raúl entered the room and stopped dead in his tracks. "Fuck", Iker muttered.

"What the hell...?", Raúl quickly went over to Guti pulling him close, "What happened to your hair?" "Ramos", his lover whined and Iker closed his eyes. "Iker, get him", the younger one nodded and went outside.

A few seconds later he returend with a pale Sergio. "Raúl, I swear it was just...", but Raúl cut him off. "Iker, Guti leave us alone. And try to that get stuff out of his hair."

 

Iker bit his lip nervously as he helped Guti washing his hair for the thousandth time now. The now pink haired kept coomplaining about how uncontrolable Sergio was and that if he were the boss everything  would be a lot different. In the end they had to colour Guti's hair blonde again.

"Do you think Raúl is very angry?", Iker asked nervously. Guti kissed his lips quickly: "Oh,  darling, Sergio is his son now, so he will treat him that way." "Fuck." "You could say that. I'm gonna have a look at how they're doing. I'll be right back. Wait here."

 

Iker paced around restlessly. Guti's been gone for half an hour now. How long could it possibly take to check on Sergio and Raúl? Finally Iker had enough and went to the room only to find it empty. He furrowed his brow and went to the office which was also empty. The brown haired slowly started to get worried and went downstairs to the bar.

 

"Guys, did any of you see Raúl, Guti or Sergio?" But all of them shook their heads. Fabio came over: "Did something happen?" They're gone. Raúll wanted to talk to Sergio and Guti went to check on them but never returned. When I checked they were gone. They weren't in the office either and I'm worried."

Fabio nodded in understanding and waved Cristiano over. The older one bit his neck softly and slipped and arm around his lover's waist as Fabio explained the situation to him. While they talked the other Vampires gathered closer. "Raúl wouldn't leave without telling us", Xabi said, "and he would leave Guti here to take the lead."

"Aw, someone's missing Mummy and Daddy?", they suddenly heard a voice behind them saying. Cristiano narrowed his eyes: "Messi."

 

"Brave to come here like that without your little bodyguard Neymar", Alvaro said while Los Blancos started to form a tight circle around their enemy hissing angrily. Just as they wanted to attack and rip him to shreds Messi said something that made Iker freeze. "I assume you don't want them back then."

"Wait!", Iker shouted and grabbed Messi, "What do you know?" Messi freed himself from his opponents grip, brushing off non existent dust: "Xavi send me. He wants to have a little chat with you and he would be delighted if you could come immediately." He grinned evily while Fabio gripped Cristiano's arm and Alvaro whispered to Xabi: "How can a person that short be that evil?"

Iker sighed: "Xabi, you take over while I'm gone." Xabi stared at him: "You don't really plan to go, do you? Iker that's suicide! It's obviously a trap!"

"No way!", Iker hissed, "But it's our best shot! I don't want to be responsible for any  of their deaths!" "But..." "No buts!", Iker almost screamed.

Messi clapped his hands: "Well that was dramatic. Very enjoyable. But you see Xavi hates to be left waiting and he gets impatient so easily." Iker nodded: "Fine. Let's go." He cast one last glance to his brothers and then followed Messi.

 

Xavi was seated in an enormous black chair looking extremely satisfied with himself. "Iker, dear. So glad you could make it", he turned to Messi as he stood up, "next time a little quicker would be nice. I hate to be left waiting." Messi nodded quickly and left.

"What do you want thiss time, Xavi?" "Oh Iker, you silly little thing", Iker swallowed a comment, "you see, unlike our numbers Spain didn't exactly grow since last time we met. We want Spain for oursleves, Casillas. And we're tired of waiting for it." He clapped his hands.

Carles Puyol, Gerard Piqué and Dani Alves entered. A torch in one hand with the other they pulled Guti, Raúl and Sergio after them. Raúl was calm and collected but his eyes were daggers ready to kill anyone crossing their path, Guti was cursing in Spanish and English and Sergio was silent and pale.

Iker made a step forward but was held back by Xavi: "Ts, ts, ts, sweetie what do you think you're doing? You're not going anywhere." Iker growled lowly. "Or do you want them to get hurt?"

Xavi nodded at Puyol who held the torch close enough to Raúl's chest to let him feel the burn. Raúl screamed and Iker again made an attempted to run to him. "Raúl!"

Guti struggled against Piqué's grip to somehow get to his lover but had no chance to escape him. "Stop it!", Iker screamed. Xavi raised his eyebrows: "Are you trying to give me an order?" "Please", Iker lowered his voice, "please, stop."

Puyol moved the torch away. Raúl was panting heavily. "Please, just let me check on him!", Iker pleaded. Xavi nodded but motioned Puyol to stay close.

"Raúl", the younger one cupped his cheek carefully, "I'm so sorry." His adoptive father managed a weak smile then Puyol pulled Iker away and pushed him towards Xavi.

"What do you want with them? I thought this was between you and me!" His opponent smiled and sat down on his chair: "I thought we'd make this little game of ours a little more interessting. Now, you've got two options. Leave Spain to us, you get two of them back. Refuse and we might let one of them go."

"Iker don't do it!", Raúl shouted before Puyol held the torch to his body once again causing him to scream. "But I can't let you die!", desperation was evident in Iker's voice. "We're old", Guti said, "safe Sergio. We'll be fine. We trust you, Iker." Then he screamed in pain as the torch started to burn his skin slowly.

"Tic tac, time's running", Xavi said happily, "You can't safe them all Iker." But then something happened neither of them was prepared for.

 

Messi ran towards Xavi: "We've got a problem!" He didn't get any further as the door was kicked in revealing Daniel Agger a member of the Reds, a clan from Liverpool: "Surprise." Xavi's face fell. He and Daniel had met beofre and it hadn't ended pretty for him.

The native Dane flashed him a smile and then forcefully kicked Puyol against the nearest wall catching Raúl's body just in time. Xavi hissed angrily as Alvaro and Pepe came after Daniel and freed Guti and Sergio. "Let's get out of here!", Daniel shouted supporting Raúl who leaned on him heavily.

 

Later Iker didn't remember how they made it out of a house full of Vampires, who wanted to see them ripped and burning, alive.

Xabi was waiting for them ordering them in Raúl's office wjere he had prepared everything to treat possbile wounds. The Basque had some medical skills and was treated like the family doctor. Whenever someone was sick or injured they came to him.

Now he was standing in front of Raúl carefully disinfecting the burns on his skin. Raúl hissed in pain as abi pressed a bandage to his chest and wrapped it around the upper part of his body. Guti grabbed his lover's hand brushing his thumb over the back of it. Raúl relaxed a bit.

Other embers of the clan were gathered in the office watching in silence as Xabi treated the wounds. Cristiano had his arms wrapped around Fabio from behind pulling him close against his chest. Iker was kneeling in front of Sergio talking to him softly. Daniel leaned against a wall, arms crossed over his chest.

Xabi stood up after treating Guti as well: "There's nothing more I can do. They need rest now." Iker also got to his feet: "We'll meet downstairs in the bar. We've got a lot to talk about."

 

Since Sergio wasn't injured and only in a slight state of shock he followed the others downstairs. Before he reached the bar though someone pulled him into a tight hug. "I thought I'd lose you", Iker mumbled against his neck burying his face there. Sergio pressed close against Iker caressing his back.

After a few moments the older one pulled away: "I love you, Nene." Sergio pulled him into a deep kiss. Iker had never told him that he loved him before and the feelings about him saying it now overwhelmed Sergio. They held onto each other like they were drowning and the other one was the only safe shore.

"You were so brave", Iker whispered against the younglings lips, "I'm so proud of you." "You ade me strong", his lover said in return kissing him again.

"I may vomit", Daniel said as he passed them by. Sergio giggled and nuzzled his nose in Iker's hair whispering "I love you" before pulling away and walking hand in hand with him to where the others were waiting.

 

Iker cleared his throat: "Okay, I think we all know that the Culés won't give up so easily and you know what this means. This rivalry is turning into a war and there's no way to stop it." Sergio gripped Iker's hand tightly.

"We need to be prepared. Or this won't end well for us. We all know the Culés' numbers are far greater than our own since their philosophy is built on power and creating an army strong enouh to take over Spain..."

"So we need help", Raúl's voice interrupted Iker. Their leader slowly walked down the stairs with Guti following close behind. "Long ago Los Blancos made a pact with Vampire clans all over Europe. They swore to support each other in times of need. Daniel being here shows that my message reached the Reds and they are willing to help."

"Your message?", Sergio sounded confused. "Did you really think I didn't see there was a war coming? I know about everything that is going on in Spain and of course I knew that the Culés were preparing themselves", Raúl answered sharply, he didn't like stupid questions.

Daniel pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on. "Steven and the rest of the clan should be here by tomorrow. And I know that the BVB  clan is on their way as well. I don't know about the others."

Raúl nodded: "Good. Some independent Vampires will also be joining us. But I'm not sure if that will be enough to win this war. It is more than possible that we will all die and Spain will fall into te hands of the Culés." Cristiano hugged Fabio tighter knowing the smaller one was scared while Gareth tried to somehow get closer to Cristiano but failing miserably.

Daniel spoke up again before anyone else could: "But there is something else. When I came through Germany on my way here I saw the Munich clan preparing."

A gasp went through the Vampires. "Munich? Impossible! Their pact with the Culés broke long ago!", Guti said angrily though Iker caught a glimpse of fear in his blue eyes. "Doesn't change the fact that they're preparing", Daniel shrugged.

"It doesn't matter if they support the Culés now or not they might be a danger to us. That's all we need to know. Right now there isn't much we can do until the other clans arrive. No one goes out hunting alone. Understood?", Raúl sighed, "Be careful, boys. I don't wa to lose any of you."

He the turned around and left them. Guti followed shortly after. The rest of them sat in silence for a while until Iker stood up sighing and went upstairs to his room. A few minutes later the bar was empty.

 

Iker sat down on the edge of the bed while Sergio crawled on the bed and hugged him from behind. He leaned his cheek against Iker's shoulder blade.

"What's the deal with Munich?", the youngling asked after an endless time of silence. The older one pinched the bridge of his nose: "Munich used to have a pact with the Culés long ago. Whenever there was a battle to fight they'd support the Culés. Never lost a battle together. But then Xavi had the person Munich's leader held most dear killed. God knows why. And the pact broke. We thought for good. But if they really are preparing to move out now... then we're lost. No matter how many clans come to our support."

Sergio pushed Iker down so he lay on the bed and then moved to put his head on the older one's chest listening to his heartbeat. Iker shut his eyes enjoying the closeness. Slowly they drifted off to sleep.

 

Fabio lay awake and stared at the ceiling. Cristiano lay next to him but the younger one didn't know f he was asleep. He rolled on his side only to find Cristiano looking at him. "Can't sleep?", his lover whispered and the smaller one nodded. "Come here", Cris opened his arms and Fabio snuggled close to him. Cristiano stroked his hair absentmindedly: "Are you scared?" His lover nodded. "Don't be. I will look after you, I promise."

The door suddeny burst open and Gareth stood in the doorway: "I'm scared, too! Do I get a hug now?" "Get out!", Cristiano yelled pulling Fabio closer to his strong body. Gareth hung his head low and closed the door behind him. Fabio clawed at his lover's shirt like a kitten. He always did that when he was scared.

Cris wrapped his arms tightly around him and kissed the top of his head. He stayed awake until he felt Fabio's soft breath through the thin material of his shirt on his skin. Only then he allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

 

Raúl paced around the room while Guti slipped under the covers to go to sleep. "Raúl, darling come to bed", he patted the spot beside him but his lover shook his head. "I can't. There are too many things on my mind right now."

"But it won't getany better f you keep  thinking about it. Go to bed. You deserve some rest. It's okay." "No, it's not! It's not okay!", Raúl suddenly screamed, "We're about to face a war! How can you be so calm about this? I am sending my sons into certain death!"

Guti got out of the bed, hands balled to fists: "That's not my fault! It wasn't my idea to start this war and don't you dare screaming at me Raúl González Blanco!"

Raúl knew he had gone too far. Only once in all their years together Guti had used his full name. That day they had almost fallen apart.

"Guti", he said softly and went to him but was pushed away. "Shut it! I'm used to a lot from you, Raúl and I endured a lot. But right now I am done with this shit! Do you really think I'm calm? That are also my sons being threatened! Hell, I'm a fucking mess! I'm just better at hiding it because I don't want to upset you!"

"Guti, I had no idea...", Raúl attempted but was cut off again. "Of course you hadn't! Because you never cared! I have to get out of here", Guti stormed to the door. "Where are you going?", Raúl asked, panic rising inside of him, "Will you be back?" "Who cares?", Guti screamed and slammed the door behind him.

Raúl sat on the edge of the bed, a single tear falling from his eyes.

 

Guti hadn't returend when Raúl woke up the next morning.

Downstairs in the bar he found Daniel already up and wide awake sipping his blood beer. The Dane greeted him shortly and returned to his beer. Iker and Sergio were seated at a table in a further corner talking. The rest of the clan was still seeping.

Raúl went over to Iker and Sergio rubbing his face tiredly. "You okay?", Iker asked qietly. The older one sighed, of course they had heard it. He shook his head: "He's not back yet." Iker caressed the back of Raúl's hand with his thumb: "You know him. He just needs to cool down. He'll be back soon." Raúl nodded but didn't really believe him. He didn't have much time to think about it though.

While they were talking Daniel had gone outside and now returend with good news: "My clan arrived. And the BVB is here as well. Also some guys I don't know." Raúl nodded and stood up: "Let's greet them then."

 

"Steven, it's good to see you. Thank you for coming", Raúl and Steven Gerrard shook hands smiling at each other. "The second we got your message we were on our way. I send Daniel so he could inform you, I hope he didn't cause you any trouble."  "Like I ever do", Daniel chuckled. Steven rolled his eyes.

Mats Hummels joined them: "Raúl, you look good. We came as fast as we could." "And I appreciate that", he shook Mats' hand, "Now, I think we should continue this inside, shouldn't we?" The two leaders agreed.

While the two clans went inside and made themselves comfortable in the bar Raúl went on to greet the independent Vampires that had come.

"Jesús, Cesc, Fernando am I glad to see you", Raúl shook their hands, "thank you so much for coming. Let's go inside."

 

Raúl leaned on a table all eyes were on him: "Thank you for coming. It is a relief to know that our bonds are still as strong as they were back when we formed them. Now, I think you all know why I send for your help. The Culés wll start a war with us and we need your help to win it. But I feel like I should warn you I have come to hear that Munich is preparing for war. I know their bond with the Culés is long broken but since they are preparing for a war that isn't theirs we should be careful and keep our eyes open."

Raúl sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. After his fight with Guti yesterday he wasn't able to concentrate anymore. Especially since he didn't come home. "We should continue this later. Please excuse me, there is something keeping me distracted."

He then left the bar. The other Vampires looked at each other confused but no one made an attempt to stop him.

 

Raúl closed the door to his office leaning his forehead against the cold wood. He turned around and almost screamed as he noticed the person sitting in his chair.

"Guti", he quickly went over and kissed him deeply, "I was so worried you wouldn't come back." Guti cupped his face: "Do you really think I could leave you? I'm so sorry about the things I said. I didn't mean it, I know you care."

"No, you were right. I should treat you better. You always support me and you are so incredibly patient with me and I don't acknowledge it enough."

Guti smiled as Raúl leaned his forehead against the blonde's: "I love you, Raúl." "I love you, too", the black haired whispered and kissed his lover once again.

Suddenly the door burst open and Iker came in: "Raúl, you should come quickly!"

 

Both Guti and Raúl froze as they saw who stood in front of their house. "Raúl. It's been some time", Bastian Schweinsteiger reached out his hand. Raúl didn't move only observed.

Schweinsteiger chuckled and withdrew his hand: "I see. Still not trusting me? Can't blame you. But this time we've got the same enemy. We want to see the Culés dead just as badly as you do. So why not work together?"

Guti put his hand on Raúl's shoulder: "If you really are serious about this then make a pact with us. Swear that you will not turn your back on us, then we can talk."

"For the last pact I made I had to pay a high prize", Schweinsteiger said, "but since those people I made the pact with are the ones I want to see dead so badly, fine. I make the pact." Raúl nodded and motioned him to follow him inside: "Then let's make the pact. Iker, Sergio I want you to be there as well."

 

Raúl put the contract on the table: "It's just the usual. You help us, we help you. No extra conditions. That should be enough, shouldn't it?" Schweinsteiger nodded: "Let's do this then."

"Iker, Sergio I want you to sign this pact in my name. After all it is more likely that I die than one of you. And I want the pact to continue after this is over. And therefore the Munich clan needs to be bound to someone alive." They tried to protest but Raúl wouldn't have any of it: "Sign the pact, goddamnit! We don't have time for discussions!"

 

So Iker and Sergio signed the pact for Los Blancos while Bastian and his deputy Philipp Lahm signed for Munich. "I say we attack right away. I've been waiting for this moment too long to wait anymore. And we'd have the element of surprise on our side, I bet they'd never count on us attacking them first", Bastian said and Raúl nodded in agreement. "The sooner this is over, the better. I will gather my boys and the others."

 

The BVB and Munich clans hissed at each other showing their fangs, clearly not happy with the situation. The other Vampires were quiet as they approached the Culés' main residence.

Iker and Sergio walked side by side. Shortly before they reached the residence Sergio took Iker's hand. The older one smiled: "We'll be fine, Nene. I promise you, we will. And when this is over we can finally be togehter in peace." Sergio gave him a quick kiss.

Raúl stopped and turned around to his family: "Boys, I don't know what is waiting for us and I don't know what will happen but I just want you to know that I couldn't be prouder to call you my family. Look after yourselves. And come home safe, please."

He turned to Guti: "I love you." Guti kissed him softly: "I love you, too." Iker grabbed Sergio's hand tighter: "Stay close to me." The younger one nodded.

Cristiano gave Fabio one last kiss. Fabio held onto his shoulders: "Don't leave me." His lover smiled and kissed him again.

 

Xavi was annoyed when the door opened for the thousandth time today. "What is it this time?", he asked through gritted teeth. "You should come and see that!", Messi squeaked. Xavi growled and followed him. He stopped in shock when he saw the rival Vampire clans in front of his residence.

His eyes grew wide as he spotted his former supporters from Munich. In a sudden rage he stormed outside.

"Look who it is", he sneered, "Bastian, what a pleasure to see you again. I see you made another wrong decision." Bastian hissed: "It's time you get what you deserve." "Oh my, still not over it, are we?"

"You murdered him! You knew exactly what he meant to me and you murdered him!", Bastian practically screamed. Xavi shrugged: "I didn't need Lukas anymore and he was annoying me."

Bastian turned to his clan: "Rip him to shreds."

 

Iker ripped Alves' head off to keep him away from Sergio and this time he killed him for good. He ripped him apart and tossed the pieces into the fire that someone had started.

When Iker llooked up from the fire Sergio was gone. Iker spun around. He saw Piqué ripping Jesús Navas apart and being killed afterwards by Fernando Torres. Daniel saved him before Busquets could get to him crushing his head between his hands. Fernando shot him a quick smile and moved on.

 

Iker should have concentrated on his own situation. Before he could continue looking for Sergio long fangs sank into his shoulder making him scream.

He spun around kicking his opponent into the stomach. The following low growl told him it was Xavi who had attacked him. Before he could continue an arm in front of his chest held him back. He found himself looking into Bastian's eyes.

"Let me. For Lukas", Iker nodded in understanding, stepping away to give Bastian enough space. Xavi laughed: "Your lover couldn't take me  and you won't be able to as well." Bastian growled and kicked Xavi against the nearest wall throwing punches at his face at an enormous speed.

But then he made a mistake. He paused for a second to regain his breath. Enough time for Xavi to grip his head and rip it off. It landed in the fire..

"No!", Iker screamed and ran over but before he reached him Sergio appeared and crushed Xavi's head right betwen his hands.

Sergio's eyes found Iker's. "He's with him now. He's happy", Iker mouthed. Sergio nodded

Guti came running towards them as they threw Xavi's body into the fire together. They saw Mats Hummels throwing Messi into the flames and flashed him a quick smile. "Iker! Sergio! I'm so glad you're alive! Was that Xavi?", the two of them nodded, "Thank god. Most of them are running by now. But more importantly did you see Raúl?"

They shook their heads. Guti took a deep breath: "God, I hope he's alright! If something happened to him I would never forgive myself!"

 

"Don't worry, love", a voice behind them said, "I'm fine." "Raúl!", Guti pulled him into his arms. Iker dropped a kiss on Sergio's lips: "It's over, Nene. We made it." Sergio hugged him.

 

Later as they counted their dead there were a lot of tears and mourning.  The Reds lost countless people, as did the BVB. Los Blancos had been lucky only having a few injured. But the highest prize the Munich clan paid. They had lost their leader. But they knew he could be with the one he loved  and they knew it was better for him.

 

_1 month later_

Blood was still dripping from Raúl's fangs as he returned to his office. Iker, Sergio and Guti were already waiting for him. "Enjoyed the hunt?", Guti licked off the blood that dripped down his lover's chin. "Very", Raúl purrred happily. 

Iker and Sergio rolled their eyes at each other. "I saw that", Guti murmured kissing Raúl quickly.

"So, how does it look?", their leader sank down onto the couch. "The Culés are hiding. Well, the few that stayed in Spain. I don't think they'll be any trouble for us", Iker answered caressing Sergio's lower back softly. Raúl nodded pleased.

"We'll be in the bar if you'll need us", Sergio pulled Iker out of the office and down into the bar.

 

Cristiano and Fabio were seated in a dark corner together kissing each other softly. Gareth leaned on the opposite wall pouting and looking extremely unhappy.

Iker and Sergio sat down accepting a blood whiskey from Xabi. "Would you ever have expected this? When you first met me?" Sergio took a sip: "Never. Not in a million years. I mean, how should I have expected this? You being a vampire and stuff. I was so shocked and so scared. And now I'm sitting here with you in a house full of vampires drinking blood. Hell, I even fought against other vampires!"

"Do you regret it?", Iker asked quietly staring at the glass in his hands, "Letting me turn you?"

Sergio took Iker's glass and sat it down on the table along with his own. He cupped his lover's cheek: "Not a single day. This here, this is where I belong. Here, with you. How could I regret the best thing that ever happened to me in life?" Iker kissed him passionately, accidentally knocking over his glass but not caring as he pulled Sergio closer.

 

Fabio leaned his head on Cristiano's shoulder smiling when he saw Iker and Sergio. "I think we need a shipname", Cris said playing with his lover's hair. "Sure thing, any ideas?"

Cristiano tilted his head to the ceiling, thinking while Fabio bit his neck. "Hm... Casiramos? Nah... Ramillas? Hell, no..." "What about Seriker?", Fabio asked. Cris kissed him: "That's it! And that's why I love you."

"Because I find nice shipnames?"

The older one laughed: "No, because you're a genius." Fabio kissed him smiling.

 

Raúl and Guti came down the stars. "Hey boys, anyone want to go hunting?", Raúl asked smiling. "You've just eaten", Sergio reminded him. "I'm always hungry", their leader winked while Iker, Sergio, Cristiano and Fabio stood up.

Guti purred happily: "Let's get some fresh blood then. Don't worry, Xabs, we'll get you some as well." Xabi only lifted an eyebrow and returned to mixing himself a blood cocktail.

Sergio looked at Iker: "You know what I just thought?" "What?"

"I love living among vampires."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this please be so kind and leave me a comment! If you didn't like this please be so kind and leave me a comment telling me what you didn't like.  
> Love y'all <3


End file.
